


Surgeon, Fangirl... Hater?

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Female Gen Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-06
Updated: 2006-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people have standards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surgeon, Fangirl... Hater?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimesere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mimesere).



> Takes place between "Deny, Deny, Deny" and "Let It Be". Contains major spoilers for Season One of _Veronica Mars._
> 
> Written for mimesere in the [Female Gen Ficathon](http://www.livejournal.com/users/jennyo/560716.html). She requested Cristina Yang from Grey's Anatomy, with no restrictions or prompts, because she's awesome like that. Much thanks to annavtree, who is the best beta I could have had.
> 
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

"Don't you people have any work to do? I know you do, because I've given some of you work to do, so get moving." Bailey smiled slightly when the interns walked away. "What are you on about now, Yang?"

"I have TiVo."

"Yes? And you also have a great deal of work to do, so I'm thinking all your time at home should be spent resting or studying."

"It's when I was recovering."

"I see." Bailey nodded. "Is there a point to this story, Yang, one we'll be reaching soon?"

"I like Harry Hamlin."

"Yes?"

"And TiVo, it's smart. It knows what you like."

"Are we anywhere near the point, because I do have a surgery today."

"Harry Hamlin was on _Veronica Mars_."

"I'm going to speed this up here for you, Yang. You somehow TiVoed _Veronica Mars_ and found it when we forced you to take time off. And, knowing you, you watched the entire damn season, without stopping for a break."

"Well, yes."

"I no longer care about this charming story of a girl discovering her first fannish viewing experience. Get to work."

"Fannish?"

"I know a few things, Yang, I know a few things. Now, move it!"

* * *

Alex crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back against the wall. "What are you doing watching shows like that anyway? Isn't that for kids?"

"Look! I needed to relax, okay? None of you would give me drugs!"

"We gave you drugs. We were too afraid of you to not give you drugs. You can be very frightening." George corrected himself when Alex laughed. "Not that I'm afraid of girls, or anything."

Alex coughed into his hand. "Syphilis."

"Shut up, Alex."

* * *

"I hate this salad."

"You get it every day."

"I know. And I hate it every day." Meredith examined the pale green leaves on her fork from all angles. "It's so boring."

"Eat some meat, why don't you? Might make you less pale." Cristina gestured across the table with her burger. "That show, it needed something."

"So does this salad. I guess, maybe, I could put some tuna in it."

"Oh, or chicken," Izzie put in. "And maybe some walnuts. Or pecans. Pecans are nice in a salad."

* * *

"The ending was awful!"

"Isn't that show still on?"

"The ending! _Leave it to Beaver_, that ending."

"_Leave it to Beaver?_ With Wally and The Beav?" Izzie clapped her hands in delight. "Oh, I loved that show. I watched it all the time when I was a kid. Black and white TV was so neat."

"I always thought Eddie Haskell was misunderstood."

They all frowned at Meredith, but only George asked what they were all thinking. "You did?"

"Well, yes. He was just trying to get along with everyone, you know? Make everyone happy?"

* * *

Cristina sighed in frustration. "Have _any_ of you seen _Veronica Mars_?"

Izzie grinned. "Is that like _The OC?_ I love that show!"

"No, it's that show about vampires. You know, with those two hot chicks who got it on." Alex smirked. "Damn, I'd like to see that."

"Can't you just watch _House_ or _ER_ and pick apart the mistakes like the rest of us?" Meredith looked down. "Not that I do, or anything."

"You guys have time to watch TV?" George looked puzzled. "Because I live with some of you and I never see you watching TV. When do you watch TV? Are you watching TV without me?"

"Shut UP! No, it's not like _The OC._" Cristina frowned for a moment. "Well, okay, there is that Logan/Duncan thing, but, still, no. And it's not about vampires, my neighbors get mad when I yell at _ER_, and I only had time to watch TV because none of you would let me work!"

"I'll let you work, Yang. I'll let all of you work." Bailey chuckled to herself as she watched them all leave. "Interns. Like little ducks, scattering when I yell. I will never get tired of that."

* * *

"If it isn't sports or porn, I don't watch it." Alex shrugged at her. "And I doubt you'd be complaining so much if it were porn so I'm just not interested."

* * *

"It was a horrible season finale, Meredith. She was not Veronica at all!"

"Not Veronica." Meredith shook her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Did she have amnesia? A twin?"

* * *

"When do you find time to watch TV? And you have TiVo? How many hours can you store on that? Do you think you could record _America's Top Model_ for me, because Meredith and Izzie really don't like it." George shuddered, as if repressing a particularly bad memory. "Izzie _really_ doesn't like it."

* * *

"You've seen that show?"

"I've seen it." Cristina looped her stethoscope around her neck, then smiled down at the teenaged patient lying before her. Run of the mill tonsillectomy, nothing to worry about, plus, the kid was apparently the only living person in the hospital who had seen the show. "What'd you think of the season one finale?"

"Ohmigod! It is so totally Logan at the door! He and Veronica are meant to be together! They are _in love!_"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Cristina, I've never seen that show, but it sounds nice." Izzie eased back on the cot and curled up with her hands pillowed beneath her head, looking for all the world like a little girl awaiting a bedtime story. "Tell me more about Wallace. He sounds great."

* * *

"I think we should tell people about us."

"Damn it, we never talk about what I want to talk about."

* * *

"Oh, for..." Bailey dropped her scrubs into the basket. "What? You have been simmering all day. Spit it out, Yang, I don't have all night."

"Really?"

"Really. Here, let me help you out. 'I didn't like _Veronica Mars_ because...' You fill in the rest."

Cristina took a deep breath, then began. "If Veronica Mars were my patient, I'd have had her in for a consult after her behavior that night. Radical change from the Veronica we all know. Radical." She tapped her fingers on the wall. "Hmm... Perhaps the result of a blow to the head we're unaware of? Residual effects of the drugs? No, too long ago. Shock stemming from the possibility that she might have committed incest...?

"And also? I do not believe Aaron Echolls as the killer. A methodical beating is not at all his _modus operandi_. I would have believed Duncan, overly medicated and manipulated by his parents, as he is. A little sibling revenge would have been acceptable. At least there were clues pointing toward that.

"Then there's Lilly." Cristina narrowed her eyes and pointed at Bailey. "They killed-off the girl who had sex, not any of the promiscuous boys on that show, but the bad girl. What kind of message is that for children, anyway? Seems unhealthy to me."

"Mmm hmm." Bailey murmured. "You about done here?"

Cristina took a deep breath, then let loose. "It had better be Wallace at the door!"

Bailey laughed. "You're not just a fangirl, Yang, you're a hater. Now get the hell on home, there's a whole other season to be watched."


End file.
